User blog:Ronan09/My Lame Story ....
Grand Chase Narrator: Cordel Characters so far: Ronan, Ryan and Lass ( Newly added Jin in Chapter 14 ) Location: Some were in Silverland Mission: Searching for more members to defeat the evil across the world. Element stone Names: Denkou = Lightning Kage = Shadow Kaze = Wind Aisu = Ice Hikari = Light Kagi = Fire Kokoro = Heart Mystery Element = ???? TROUBLE WITH GUARDS ( Chapter 1 ) Narrator: Last time we were with the Grand Chase they were in an unknown territory, but they soon figured out that they were in Silverland. Not really knowing if anyone was alive ( because they walked through, what they thought was the end of a big war ) they looked in every town they could find. Ryan: This place is so empty, I'm starting to wonder if everyone is actually dead. Ronan: Don't think that, there is always a survivor during a war, no matter how long it takes as long as they believe they can defeat their foe. Lass: That’s right. Anyway we should keep searching just in case there is a survivor so we can Treat his wounds. Narrator: As they kept searching they came across a little village barely standing after the war. As they approach the village, they see a guard protecting something in the village. Guard: WHO'S THERE!? WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE? HAVE YOU COME TO TAKE DOWN THE REST OF US!? IF YOU ARE, WERE NOT GOING EASY!!! Ronan: Whoa, Slow down, we were just searching this land to see if anyone was still alive... it seems that you guys went through a tough fight. Guard: What is it to you!? Why Are You Here!? Get Out Of Here! - runs in for an attack - Ronan: Oh My God - pulls out shield and blocks attack - Will you just listen? Guard: What do you want? Ronan: Like I said before, we were just searching the lands if there was anyone still alive. Guard: Hmph well there are people still alive in this village... and you don't seem all that evil sooooo I'll let you in. So what brings you all the way out here? Ryan: We're searching for more members for our group, because were on a quest to defeat the evil that has been causing chaos all over the world! Guard: All over the world!? So we weren't the only victims... Please come in you must have been on a long journey come and take a rest. Narrator: As they entered the village a mysterious man came out of the shadows and attacked Lass swiftly while his guard was down, but was blocked. Mysterious Man: Guard! Why have you let them into the village!? You never know who they could be, they could be spies to see how low our defense is and attack!! Guard: Calm down, It's ok they were searching the land to see if anyone was alive. Mysterious Man: Hmph, still don’t trust them - stares at Lass - especially you, I'm gonna keep a close eye on you. - walks into his house - Lass: Hey, uhh who was that? Guard: Oh heh his name is Chad. He's actually a nice person once you get to know him. He thinks that he's the strongest in the village but we already know that it's Jin. Category:Blog posts